


Found love

by Bonerprince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaton likes his boys white and fragile, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonerprince/pseuds/Bonerprince
Summary: Deaton's facial expressions were even more limited than Derek's, but Stiles could read him perfectly.





	Found love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAR/gifts).



The summary I wrote made this sound so serious I hate myself

Par I'm kinkshaming u


End file.
